One Wish
by yukibozu
Summary: No one has everything,right? But what would a man who had everything wish for? 'Fame? Fortune' 'No my life is fine as it is...'
1. Rescuing an angel

HAHA!!!! Another fic!!!!!! I just love starting stories!!!! Finishing them….is another story. lol pairing will most likely be sasu/saku, it might change though……

This is going to be a very childish and corny story, but I will forever love you if you read and review.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke yawned. HE hated having to work so late. For crying out loud, he was only a high-schooler! But no, his mother told him he needed to begin to take more responsibility and get a job early.

He turned a corner and heard a scream. There, falling from the sky was a ball of light. Cautiously, he walked closer to it until he stood in front of it. He started at it, before confirm that it was a person, or maybe not, considering the wings protruding from her back.

He examined the figure closely. The girl, he determined had been injured quite badly. She had bruises and gashes, while dirt and burn marks adorned her face. Looking around he sighed. No one was around. No one to come and tell him, that they would take her. He picked her up and continued his walk home.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke watched as the girl begin to wake. She did not seem to fully register where she was. After slowly examining her surroundings, she shot up, eyes fiercely darting all around. She backed into a corner before fixing her gaze on him.

"You, who are you?" She asked in a foreign tongue.

"I didn't understand you but, the name's Uchiha Sasuke. I found you last night on the ground."

The girl looked down at herself. No longer was she in her gown, but in a robe-like cloth.

Sasuke looked away. "Uh, just so you know, my mother changed you out of your clothes. It was sort of shredded to pieces."

"I see. May I inquire to where it is?" She said in Japanese.

"Uh sure."

Sasuke led the girl out of the guest room into his mother's private room. After knocking and hearing a "Come in!" He opened the door.

"Okaasan, this girl wants her clothes back."

"OH! This is perfect timing! I just finished mending it!"

The girl looked at her before resting her eyes on her gown.

"Here you go!" The woman said happily.

Sakura walked over and picked up her gown.

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Haha," The woman laughed softly. "No need for formalities, call me Mikoto-chan. And you are?"

The girl hesitantly said, "Sakura." After another pause she asked if she could change back into her gown. Mikoto pointed over to the bathroom to the side of the room.

Sakura walked over to the bathroom, before closing the door.

"Quiet isn't she?" Mikoto laughed.

"Who cares?"

"Now, now, be nice to our guest."

Sakura emerged from the room and fixed her gaze on Sasuke. She was wearing her old gown. It was a short dress that went to her knees. It was a very light red-tinted dress. Before the Uchihas were able to fully take in her breath taking appearance, she spoke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke –sama, for rescuing me, I will grant you one wish."

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My gift for Valentine's Day. Corny, but I like it. haha I like corny stuff. Especially guys who write you poems and stuff. lol Please review! I'll probably update faster on this story and my triangle story, than my originals. oh well, Reviews please!!!!!


	2. School

Just clarification, Itachi is only one year older than Sasuke, making him 17 in my story. ) Also it's second semester of school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

_Recap:_

_Sakura emerged from the room and fixed her gaze on Sasuke. She was wearing her old gown. It was a short dress that went to her knees. It was a very light red-tinted dress. Before the Uchihas were able to fully take in her breath taking appearance, she spoke._

"_Uchiha, Sasuke –sama, for rescuing me, I will grant you one wish."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Mikoto and Sasuke looked dumbfounded at Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"I said, I will grant you one wish. What will it be? Fame, fortune, etc.? And no wishing for another wish."

"Uh, what are you, a genie?"

Sakura snorted.

"Don't mistake me for one of those trapped idiots. I am an angel, tenshi."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what kind of drugs you are taking, but I'm telling you, that is the most farfetched story I have ever heard. Are you another one of those stupid fan girls?"

"As if." She retorted. "I don't even know yo-." Suddenly Sakura froze. She stared at Sasuke before bowing deeply.

"I apologize for any disrespect I just caused you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again.

"Okay, uh, Sakura, if what you say is true, then I only have one thing to say." Sakura looked at him intently.

"I don't have a wish." Sakura almost fell down, if not for her training as an angel.

"Nothing?" She choked out.

"No. My life is fine as it is. I do not want any fame, and my family has enough money. other than that idiot who calls him my best friend, my life seems fine as it is."

Sakura gaped at him. Never had she once heard of a human rejecting a wish. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned away, mind raging in thoughts.

'What do I do? This human has no desire of a wish! I must ask Him for instructions…'

Sakura turned back facing the Uchihas before speaking.

"Alright, I understand, but please come with me."

Sakura walked out the door acknowledging them to follow her. Mikoto looked at her son before seeing him shrug and follow the girl. Sighing she did the same. 'This is very confusing.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Sakura led them outside. They ended up in their east garden. Sakura then plucked out a cherry blossom and feather and tied them together. Then she blew it out to the wind after whispering something. Instantly a feather appeared. As soon as she took it, a mysterious voice spoke.

"_Tenshi Sakura, I have been told to tell you that He says his decision is to stay with the boy and accompany him and make him happy until he decides to make a wish."_

Sakura nodded before turning to the Uchihas and smiled.

"Well, Uchiha-sama, I guess I'll be staying with you for a while."

'Life just got a little complicated.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Sasuke felt something caressing him cheek.

"Uchiha-sama, your mother has asked me to wake you up." The voice said softly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke cracked an eye open and saw Sakura kneeling by his bed. His eyes snapped open.

"AGH! What the fuck?!"

"Uchiha-sama, please refrain from using such language."

It finally clicked who Sakura was. He sighed.

"Leave my room."

Sakura frowned.

"But your mother told me to bring you downstairs!"

"I know! Let me change. Damn, you are dense."

Sakura giggled. "So I've been told."

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Sasuke walked down the stairs thinking about last night.

_Flashback_

_Sakura led them outside. They ended up in their east garden. Sakura then plucked out a cherry blossom and feather and tied them together. Then she blew it out to the wind after whispering something. Instantly a feather appeared. As soon as she took it, a mysterious voice spoke._

"_Tenshi Sakura, I have been told to tell you that He says his decision is to stay with the boy and accompany him wherever he goes until he decides to make a wish."_

_Sakura nodded before turning to the Uchihas and smiled._

"_Well, Uchiha-sama, I guess I'll be staying with you for a while." _

'_Life just got a little complicated.'_

_End flashback_

Again he sighed. Never had the Uchiha sighed so many times in his life.

Walking to the breakfast table, he saw Sakura and his mother in aprons preparing breakfast. Sakura was still in her dress.

"Uchiha-sama, I hope you like your breakfast!" Sakura said cheerily.

Sasuke stabbed his food with his chopsticks, before putting it in his mouth.

"How is it?" Sakura asked staring at him.

"…Good."

Sakura laughed. "I hoped so! Hmm, Uchiha-sama, you don't talk much do you? You mother told me you were a man of few words."

"Sakura has been quite a help with breakfast! She's like the daughter I never had!" Mikoto squealed before hugging her.

Just then the other male occupants of the house came down.

Entering the kitchen, they were greeted by Mikoto's squeals.

Itachi looked up at the girl his mother had enveloped in a hug.

"And who is this?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura turned before meeting his eyes.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-sama. Watashi wa Sakura desu. Douzo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sakura said politely speaking to Itachi and Fugaku, before bowing.

"She lives with us now!" Mikoto said happily. "I'll fill you in later!"

Fugaku caught the slight commanding tone in her voice and let the subject drop.

Itachi started a conversation.

"So, did you make this food Sakura san?

"Hai, Uchiha sama! Please enjoy it!"

"Call me Itachi."

"Ano, Alright," Sakura paused before speaking. "Itachi sama."

Sasuke watched as Sakura and his brother begin to engage in a conversation. He was so absorbed in watching the pink haired girl, that he didn't notice what time it was until…

"Sasuke chan aren't you late for school?"

Sasuke eyed his mother before looking at the clock.

"Crap! Later Otousan, Okaasan, Aniki." Sasuke yelled before bolting to the garage and getting his car. (Sasuke, you need to have a person with at least 5 years of driving experience with you! You are underage! lol oh well it's my story, so I'm going to make it legal. lol)

Sakura watched as Sasuke ran out the door.

"Isn't it a bit early for him to go?" Sakura asked.

"He always leaves really early. Weird complex he has about being punctual." Itachi answered.

"I see. Well I must be off as well." Sakura began to stand up.

"Wait, I'll give you a ride." Itachi said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you." Sakura said before smiling. Mikoto and Fugaku leaned over to each other.

"Cute couple, aren't they?" Mikoto whispered to him before laughing slightly. Fugaku only grunted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Itachi stopped his car and Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you again." Sakura said while gathering her items.

"No problem."

Sakura had explained her situation during the car ride. Itachi was skeptical, but believed her after seeing her glowing, feathery wings.

Sakura made the motion of open the door when Itachi stopped her and leaned over to her ear.

"Don't forget to hide your wings, and be careful. I'll meet up with you later." He whispered.

Sakura looked at him, slightly surprised, but kept a calm face. "Arigatou Itachi sama…" She said back before giving him a small hug and a peck on the cheek and left the car.

Itachi looked at her retreating figure, before smirking. Normally he would have gotten extremely pissed if a girl did that. After all, he hated fan girls. He parked his car, and walked over to the building.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"So you are the new one I have been hearing about! Sakura right?"

"Hai."

"What's your full name?"

Sakura looked at the woman and her smile faltered before answering.

"Haruno, Sakura."

The words felt foreign to her, as she had not used her last name in over 100 years. In fact she thought she would never have to say the rotten word ever again.

For the next hour, she went through paperwork. There were many complications considering she had to make up a family and parent names. She thought it would be easier just to say her parents had passed away and the Uchiha family had taken her in. well it wasn't a complete lie, she was living with them. She prayed for forgiveness for lying.

Ring! The bell rung and she heard a stampede of footsteps begin to move to their designated classrooms.

"Alright! He is your schedule. It was made pretty fast, since not many people have applied to such high classes at your age. Good luck and welcome to Konoha Private School!"

Sakura smiled as she waved to the woman. But as soon as she turned her head, she looked at the name on her schedule in spite, but it only lasted a second before she continued looking for her first period class. It was the only class she took with all Sophomores. Language Arts.

(For those who are somewhat dense, ahem like me, yes she has applied for school. And yes I don't feel like looking up the Japanese school system, so when I say sophomore, I mean 10th grader.)

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Sorry everyone, I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" A majority of the class yelled at their late teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! You can stop making up lies now!" A certain blond yelled.

Kakashi laughed.

"Alright then, Let's take attendance."

Kakashi began listing off names when a knock came at the door.

"Hmm? Oh that must be the new student."

The class leaned forward in curiosity. Who would transfer in the middle of the school year?

"Come in!" Kakashi said.

The door slid open and a rosette haired, emerald eyed girl walked in.

The boys immediately began to whistle and girls began to grumble.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked nicely.

Sakura hated having to say it again. "…Haruno, Sakura. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

"I see, you may take a seat next to that emo guy up there." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke, who had been staring out the window and ignoring the outburst the class had made.

"Ah!" Sakura looked at him. "Uchiha-sama!"

The class stared at Sakura and she smiled and walked to him.

"Eh? Teme! You know her?" A blond asked.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked up to him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face before vanishing in a millisecond.

Guys began to gape at her. Another girl gone to the Uchiha?

While girls stared at her in envy. 'Uchiha-**_sama_**?'

Sakura sat down. "Uchiha sama! Isn't this lucky? Now I can be near you!" Girls glared at her.

"Stop calling me Uchiha, just Sasuke." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi watched as the scene unfolded before him. he was quite amused to see Sasuke not glaring at Sakura and telling her to go away. Was he getting soft? Kakashi knew, this matter wasn't going to settle down as soon as he saw people flock over to the two.

"Alright class. Today will be "Individual Day." (My History teacher calls "free days" that. lol) The class cheered and he took out the newest Icha Icha Paradise book, now in green. (Yes green. When Naruto gives Kakashi the book after the time skip, it's green.)

People began bombarding Sakura with questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Down South."

"Where?"

"Kyoto."

"Really? Wow."

"How do you know Uchiha?"

"I live with him."

Everyone froze at that, including Sasuke.

"WHAT??????"

Sakura eyed the crowd. What's wrong with that? Was Sasuke a celebrity or something?

"Explain!" A blond girl yelled in her face as she slammed her hand on the table.

Sakura sighed. "My parents died, so the Uchiha family took me in."

Sasuke sighed; relieved she didn't say they were fiancés or anything. While the students sighed as well in relief because of the same reason as Sasuke.

A blond boy walked up to Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! I'm Sasuke-teme's best friend."

Sakura stared at him. Sasuke had a best friend? She thought he seemed so antisocial.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki san." Sakura smiled and Naruto blushed.

"Ehehe, call me Naruto."

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Sakura was relieved when lunch came.

"Oi! Sasuke! Sakura chan!" Said pair saw Naruto in a group of people acknowledging them to come over. "Where to for lunch?"

"Who cares, just pick a place."

"Fine, LET'S GO GET RAMEN!" The group of people began to walk. Sakura was introduced to everyone. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were the girls. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, and of course Naruto.

After introductions, they reached their destination.

"Naruto! It's your turn to buy food!" Tenten said to Naruto.

"Oh Shit! Crap I forgot." He looked at Sasuke who sighed. He wasn't expecting Sakura to speak up.

"I'll pay for you."

The group looked at Sakura before bulging their eyes out.

"But, Naruto ate like 8 bowls already! Plus us which makes 18 bowls!"

"That's alright." Sakura reached into her back pack and took out some money. Some money turned out to be ¥12300. (Roughly 100 US dollars. Which actually isn't a lot for 11 people. But Ramen is pretty cheap but Naruto ended being 44 of the bill. lol )

Paying the bill like it was nothing, she began to walk out of the restaurant. After they thanked her, they began walking back to school.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm as she felt people following her she knew that she could handle fighting humans, but she couldn't risk having Sasuke hurt.

Suddenly, she felt something getting close to her. They were soon surrounded by men.

"Well if it isn't high schoolers from the private school. Bet you guys are rich huh? Plus you have some pretty girls with you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Tenten, Hinata and Temari began to recoil in disgust. 'Simple gangsters.' Sakura concluded.

"Please move." Sakura told them.

One of the men behind her began to reach for her. She abruptly turned around and grabbed a hand.

"How dare you think of touching me. No one will ever touch me like that, never again, especially NOT YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Her voice barely a whisper in the beginning, rising at the end. Sakura glared at him, a pang of hurt flashed in her eyes. She then applied pressure to the man's wrist.

CRACK

The man stumbled back in pain clutching his broken wrist.

"YOU BITCH!" The man yelled and the other men began to crowd around her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. No way were they going to hurt Sakura. But before be could go begin to knock them out, Sakura took out a fan and a Kodachi. (YAY for corniness!!! . lol)

"Sasuke sama, do I have the permission to kill them?"

The group looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura san, Y-you can't fight them." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah let us take care of them!" Naruto announced.

Sakura ignored them, taking the silence from Sasuke as a no.

They all gaped at Sakura, well; Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke do not gape. They merely widened their eyes. The watched as Sakura use monstrous strength and Godly speed to knock them out and break a couple bones.

Putting her weapons away, she smiled at the group like nothing happened.

"Dekimashita!"

Sasuke walked over to her before grabbing her hand.

"Do not worry me like that ever again." Sasuke muttered before continuing to walk back to school.

The rest of the people watched as Sasuke walked away with Sakura. And they managed to catch the ever-so-slight blush.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Yeah….how is it? Gotta love the corniness. lol jkjkjk. Review please!

PS I got the idea of a attack by thugs from my friend who got jumped during lunch one day. Her boyfriend and the other guys she was with got hurt…yeah……again REVIEW!!!


	3. Just a Small Kiss, no big deal

I love people who appreciate corniness at our age…… (Assuming high school and 7th and 8th graders.) We just get old so fast!!! Lol jkjkjk. Well here's another chapter dedicated to:

SasuSakuLuver( I hope you like my story still! I know it's corny, but oh well.)

Icecream Skittles Addict(haha YAY FOR CORNINESS!!!! Thx for reviewing!!)

CyberMewarchermichi ( Thanks for putting it on your favs!!!! I love you!! lol Review again for me 'kay?)

sakura9898(Thanks for your review!)

Destroying angel -chamiron- (your comment was so fun to read! I mean based on how you wrote, er typed it! Must've taken a while though… Thanks for reviewing!!!! Aishiteimasu!)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The group was walking back to class, when they happened to bump into a certain someone.

"Hey." He directed the greeting to Sakura, ignoring the rest of the group.

"Konnichiwa Itachi-sama!" Sakura replied in a cheery voice before giving him a quick hug. Itachi smirked while the rest of the students in the hall gaped at the pair.

"Are you serious?"

"How come he's not telling her off?"

"What an ugly bitch. Who has pink hair?"

"She just became number one on our "Girls to kill" list for the Uchiha fan club."

Sakura eyed the crowd as girls gave her spiteful looks and guys gave her a mixture of lustful and disappointed stares.

'What a bunch of worthless, weak humans.' She thought looking down on them. (She has a really bad superiority complex huh? total OOC.)

Itachi noticed her gaze and an evil plan came to his head.

"Sakura." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura instantly turned to him and bloomed.

"Hai! Itachi-sama?" Sakura questioned with a smile. (Yes Sakura actually likes the Uchiha family. She considers everyone else worthless humans. She doesn't really know the rookie nine and Gai's team yet, so she doesn't really have an opinion on them yet.)

And so with an unexpected turn of events, Sakura was just as shocked as the other students as she felt Itachi's lips touch hers for a second.

"Later." Itachi said leaving the students to gape.

Sakura licked her lips, before whispering to herself, "Reminds me of him."

Sakura turned around and spoke like nothing ever happened.

"So, let's get to class okay?"

"SAKURA CHAN!" Tenten and Temari yelled. "Oh my GOD!!!! how was it???"

"Hm?"

"The kiss stupid!" Temari yelled.

"Oh, just like a normal everyday kiss, you know one between friends."

"But NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE, has ever kissed Itachi, let a lone be kissed by him!"

"Really? I think it was normal."

"Sakura, are you retarded???? Any girl would've killed to be in your position!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a boy in your life that you love?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blushed…and walked away. stopping in front of Sasuke, she linked her arms around his. "Ikimasho!" She said before walking to class.

Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl walked ahead of him. His eyes tracing over her figure and studying her steps.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked in a low voice.

"Hn."

Neji smirked and bean walking in the direction Sakura left in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura stared into the sky. Night had come quickly. Staring at the stars, she began talking.

"_How was your first day on earth?"_

"Horrible, girls watched me with scornful looks and boys followed me everywhere. Earth is a dirty horrible place. I wish you were here with me."

"…"

"I can just feel your smirk."

"_Well, it shows how well you know me." _The voice chuckled.

"You are such an idiot." Sakura sighed.

"_Well, if you miss me so much, I might plan on a visit, hag."_

Sakura scowled. "You are so immature!"

"_But you still love me."_

Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately. Well, I must be going, I'll talk to you later."

Sakura sighed and got up, heading back to the Uchiha house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Short chapter. This is just to be like an episode filler, just to build up the situation. After all no one falls in love too quickly. Review please!

PS YAY FOR CORNINESS!!! lol


End file.
